Five Senses
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Every sense and emotion has a hold over Castiel and Dean both. rated M for adult content in later chapters Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1 Touch

**Summary:** Every sense and emotion has a hold over Castiel and Dean both.

**Disclaimer: All** characters belong to Sir Eric of Kripke and his merry SPN Knights.

**Five senses, part one: Touch.**

The snow ghosted down from the sky, falling to the earth in soft flurries and covering the ground in blankets of quietness. Dean watched the flakes falling, turning his face to the skies and smiling at the small tickling sensations he felt as the flakes settled upon his cheeks, rapidly blinking as some fell against his eyelashes. He considered opening his mouth and trying to catch some upon his tongue, but he didn't want to risk the embarrassment of anyone actually seeing him doing that. It might have been acceptable if he were five years old again, but not now. He was a fully grown man after all.

He closed his eyes against the chill of the snow, pulling his coat around himself, stamping his feet against the hardened ground, trying to get some warmth back into his body once again. His breath plumed in clouds of condensation, hanging in the air for a few moments, before spreading out, disappearing, as though they'd never been there at all. He purposefully blew a huge stream of air past pursed lips, watching the steam drift away from himself with rapt attention.

Once again he turned his face to the sky, a smile touching his lips as he heard the familiar sounds of flapping wings cutting through the otherwise silent air, coming closer, before suddenly falling silent. Dean turned his face downwards from the sky, smiling at the angel standing patiently before him. Castiel looked cold against the snowy backdrop, his nose reddened, his cheeks and lips pinched, but still he looked perfect, ethereal, like he belonged there. Castiel smiled, slightly, his eyes providing a little bit of warmth in the cold air, before his gaze dropped to the snow drifts at his feet.

Dean closed the distance between them wordlessly, pressing lips to Castiel's own in a fervent kiss, moaning slightly when Castiel responded.

If Dean had thought the feel of the snow was soft, cleansing, forgiving, it faded away into nothingness in comparison with Castiel's kisses. They were light, quick, feathery soft, gentle, with a hint of hunger barely restrained behind them. His wings were warm and softer than the snow around them, as the angel wrapped them protectively around them both, and Dean lost himself in those wings, those kisses, Castiel himself.

Not even the feel of snow could compare to the perfection of the touch of Castiel.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2 Taste

Five Senses part two : Taste.

Castiel closed his eyes against the flood of creamy cheesecake flooding across his tongue, loving the way the silky texture slipped down his throat, and the stronger, almost smoky flavour of the toffee sliding down with the cheese. His teeth crunched down upon the crispy, biscuity base, and moaned at the sensations flooding through him.

Although his vessel, Jimmy, had eaten cheesecake on many an occasion, the borrowed memories did not live up to the reality of the cheesecake itself. Castiel placed another forkful of cheesecake carefully into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, slowly, eyes closed, moans dropping from his lips as he swallowed.

He opened his eyes, blinking slowly against the harsh lights of the diner above him, as he licked slowly at the crumbs and remnants of sticky toffee littering his lips. Dean was watching him, green eyes seeming larger than usual in his head, as he watched the angel closely, gaze remaining fixed upon him long after he'd noticed Castiel staring back at him.

"Is that good?" Dean asked, gruffly, not bothering to drop his gaze, but still swallowing convulsively past the lust trapped in his throat.

"Hmm, very," Castiel replied, as he loaded another forkful into his mouth, before chewing slowly, deliberately, lips pushing out in a sensuous manner, as he continued to watch the effect it had on Dean.

Dean was watching him, eyes growing larger by the second, breathing growing harsher with every bite that Castiel took, sweat beading upon the hunter's brow the longer Castiel ate.

Castiel smirked slightly, slowing his eating even more, until Dean groaned loudly.

"I think it's time we left, Dean," Castiel observed, with an amused chuckle at the hunter's obvious turned on plight.

"I think it is, too," Dean said, almost overturning the table in his haste to stand.

Even though Dean dragged his coat closer around himself hiding himself from public view, Castiel still caught sight of the hunter's obvious erection bulging against the heavy fabric of his jeans. The angel smiled again, before taking his last bite of cheesecake, rising to follow Dean from the diner slowly.

He did not protest when Dean pushed him up against the wall outside, just closed his eyes against Dean's sudden urgent kiss, opening his mouth to the hunter's hungry onslaught and bracing his hands against the other man's hips.

Dean could taste the cheesecake still remaining on the angel's lips, which faded into insignificance against the taste of the angel himself - all purity and light, and something exclusive to Castiel himself, that was far sweeter than any cheesecake could match. He felt lucky in that one instant that Castiel was his ...


	3. Chapter 3 Hearing

Five senses part three : Hearing

Every day, Dean would listen for the sounds of Castiel's arrival - that distinctive heavy flap of feathered wings cutting through the air, mere seconds before the angel himself appeared, always patient, loyal, peaceful, eyes meeting and holding Dean's in an intense gaze. Dean always looked forward to these encounters with the angel, expected them, and always felt deflated on the days when Castiel did not come.

Every day, Dean would look up to the skies every time he heard wings - sometimes it was Castiel himself - at other times, it was merely a bird. He'd known it was a bird of course - the wing beats were too quick, too light to belong to Castiel, but still he looked anyway, heart soaring in expectation, hopes dashed when it wasn't the angel come for him.

And on the occasions when the sounds did bring Castiel to him on wings of shadow, Dean would always come forward to meet the angel, to press lips to soft responsive lips, to wrap arms around a willing body, to lace fingers through feathers and bone of Castiel's shadowy wings. He enjoyed the feel of those luxurious wings against his skin, loved the feel of Castiel shuddering against him, loved making him moan every time that Dean touched him.

Every day, Dean would listen for the sounds of Castiel's departure - that distinctive heavy flap of feathered wings cutting through the air, taking his angel, his love, his life away from him for another day. Dean always dreaded the time when Castiel had to leave him, felt loneliness, pain, the loss of him leaving, even though he knew Castiel would return to him.

The angel always did return, not wanting it any other way.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4 Smell

**Five senses: part four : Smell.**

The smell of rain always reminded Castiel of his first time with Dean Winchester.

The rain had poured from the skies, bouncing in huge droplets from every surface, pattering against the leaves above them, making each and every one shiver against the branches of the tree they were standing under. Although the foliage went some way to provide shelter for the kissing pair, they were both still getting wet, droplets of rain slowly bouncing off their shoulders, dampening their coats, but neither minded. They both were too far lost in their kisses to take any notice.

Castiel groaned against the feel of Dean against him, providing warmth against the chill in the air, warm body pressing damp clothes to Castiel's own chest, and his full lips parted when he felt Dean's hand rubbing at the angel's erection, bucking into Dean's waiting palm; eyes still closed, lips still parted, tongue peeking out every so often as the angel moaned, and licked his lips almost nervously.

The smell of rain wrapped around them in it's cold and unforgiving embrace, and mingled in with the damp and watery smell was the scent of ozone, threatening storms on their way, and fainter still, beneath rain and ozone came the scent of roses and fragrant cherry blossom The myriad scents wrapped around them both, making their first time seem more sensuous somehow, more pure, cleansed free of anything but love, peace, beauty.

Castiel gave himself up to Dean, enjoying the feel of the hunter thrusting into his body with small grunts of satisfaction, wrapped in the scents around them, before Castiel came, releasing himself upon the tree before him.

He came down from waves of bliss, eyes opening slowly, a smile touching kiss swollen, parted lips, as the smell of rain and cherry blossom ingrained itself into his perfect memory, forever associated with this most precious of moments, forever cherished, never forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5 Sight

**_Five senses: part five: Sight_**

Castiel blinked against the blindfold wrapped around his head, eyelashes catching against the thin material, as light seeped through slightly, but not enough for him to see anything. He tugged against the tie restraining his wrists and moaned as he felt Dean's tongue slowly slide down his stomach, gliding further, further, further down his body.

Even though he didn't expect to enjoy the lack of sight, and had even thought it would make him feel vulnerable, Castiel found the experience very enjoyable. Every other sense and emotion was heightened, every nerve ending felt more sensitive, alight with liquid fire, want, need, and the angel gasped, groaned, moaned aloud when he felt Dean's mouth close around Castiel's weeping erection.

The angel cried out with more force when he felt Dean's tongue, teeth, lips move across his cock, and he arched his back, bucked his hips into Dean's waiting mouth, pulling against his tie in ecstasy.

He felt lust roar through him, threatening to overcome him, and he blinked sweat from his eyes, which threatened to blind him more than even the blindfold could . He cried out something unintelligible as Dean's teeth caught on the sensitive skin of his cock, sending shudders through him, and he cried out again when he felt Dean's tongue swirl against the head of his cock.

He begged Dean in gasping breaths, to hurry up, make him come, everything, twisting his hips, when Dean didn't go fast enough. His chest heaved in great gasping gulps, wishing he could just see Dean, even though it meant the heightened pleasures he was feeling now would be lessened. One more sweep of Dean's tongue against his cock, and Castiel lost it, stars bursting in myriad rainbows behind his eyes, as he came, releasing himself hard into Dean's mouth, shouting out Dean's name in undisguised ecstasy, not noticing when Dean pulled away.

He blinked against the sudden wash of light threatening to overcome his eyes, when Dean finally removed the blindfold from the angel's head, leaving Castiel to stare up into the hunter's amused gaze. Castiel tried to say something, but his chest was still heaving, his breath still threatening to choke him in strangled, pleasured gasps in a restricted throat, and Dean chuckled.

"I take it you liked that then, Cas," Dean said, leaning down to steal a kiss from Castiel's parted lips.

The angel responded, closing his eyes, but it wasn't the same. The lack of sight wasn't the same - this time it was voluntary, but Castiel didn't care. He wanted Dean, had always wanted Dean, and craved a repeat performance of the act they'd just performed.

"Please ... please, Dean," Castiel gasped out, finally after the kiss had ended, and his breath had calmed enough to let him speak. "Do that again."

Dean smirked, but didn't say anything; just tied the blindfold firmly around the angel's head again, before trailing kisses unseen down Castiel's sweat dampened body ....

fin


End file.
